down_the_rabbit_holefandomcom-20200214-history
MistyClan
Welcome to MistyClan! "It takes one snowflake to start a storm" Introduction In the dead of night When snow starts to fall Nothing is heard Ice coats all The temperature drops But when the snow stops And the clouds clear Look before you At what is near Felines surround you With pelts caked in snow.. Quotes I look at the '''sunny' side of everything. - Sunnystar'' News & Updates ⭐MistyClan page updated on 12.10.17⭐ Weather MistyClan's mountain territory is based on Mount Rainier, Washing State. This weather and temperature is based on what it is there. Ice Points These are the Clan's points. You can get rewards for getting the highest points or a certain amount of points. How To Get Ice Points: Apprentices: Caring for elders Bringing back prey Improvement in RP Winning smaller sparring battles Warriors & Elites: Bringing back prey Winning sparring matches Winning sparring championships Winning battle or hunting quizzes Medicine Cat Apprentice: Receiving their medic name Achieving full medic status Completing herb quizzes Medicine Cat: Helping cats with their medical problems Bringing in herbs Taking on med apps Losing Ice Points: OOC Drama and/or Conflict: -30 Points Lying and/or Spreading Rumors: -35 Points Vandalizing Any Page: -All Points Roleplay Suspension: -All Points Disrespect of Clanmates: -15 Points Powerplay: -50 Points Disrespecting Authorities: -20 Points Disobedience: -20 Points Repetitive Disruptions: -20 Points Killing/Deleting/Adding an OC without permission/purchase: -15 Points Editing Pages without permission: -15 Points Ice Point Rewards: Changing your OCs Name (two times): -40 Points Change your OCs Age: -55 Points Change your OCs Appearance: -15 Points Have a Warrior Name of your Choosing: -40 Points Make a third OC: -45 Points Delete an OC: -45 Points Have a Mentor of your Choosing: -40 Points Have an Apprentice of your Choosing: -40 Points Regulations I. The leader is the one in command. She/he dominates all the other ranks. She/he is not allowed to be challenged nor the deputy. Those who disrespect will be disciplined or exiled. II. OC's can naturally live until 72-84 moons. One week (in real life time) is equal to one moon ingame. Kits must wait 6 weeks to be an apprentice. Apprentices must wait 6 weeks to be a warrior. Warriors have to be a year and a half to apply for elite. To be elite, you must also be active in chats and roleplay. After 60 moons everyone is given the option of retirement but after 72 moons it is required. There will be Moon-Counts every 3 weeks. III. You must NOT powerplay. This includes using nn (no nothing), nm (no miss), and more. Also no 'magical' powers are forbidden. Any use of these things will be the cause of two chances of three taken, or exile. This also means you cannot hunt, and get more prey than you can carry or catch in a realistic amount. IV. Female leaders must not have kits. This is the same with Medicine Cats. Unless the deputy is very active and can take over the clan, leaders may have kits as a maternity leave. V. There is a max of two OCs. You must roleplay each equally, or you will be asked to take that OC away. VI. NO doubleclanning allowed. Discipline of this rule being disobeyed is forever banishment. VII. You must have Clan-names only. The leader will decide a clan name for you if you come in rogue, and you have one chance to change it. This accounts for every player. One time you can change your OC. VIII. You may only leave twice before banishing. This will be kept of count. If you try to sneak back in, you will be warned of for other clans. If you read the rules, put a warrior joke at the bottom of your joining form. Discipline These are the punishments that a player gets to disobey commands from leader or the regulations above: Scar across face (must oblige) Blinded eye (must oblige) Exile (the player. not one OC) Death of that OC Embarrassment Hierarchy Schedule Territory Masterlists Affiliations Polls Gallery Category:Group Coding